Resaca
by Midas Gunslinger
Summary: Reimu amanece con cruda debido a que la noche anterior tomó demasiado; pero no contó con que también hizo algo más: estaba desnuda en su cama con "alguien" que aún seguía dormida. Afortunadamente sus amigas aparecen, y deciden hacer la buena obra de "ayudar" a la miko a recordar lo que pasó en su velada de copas. ReiAli, OOC, bizarrez pura, y resumen del asco. Read & Review plz!


Well, han pasado más de tres años desde el último intento de fanfic que realicé y que subí a este rincón. Sigo manejando al yuri pero ahora con un juego y ya no con series. En vista de mi gusto por Touhou, y de mi deseo por contribuir con algo estrafalario a la poca pero decente colección de historias de este fandom que son de habla hispana, acá está mi trabajo. El cual espero se vuelva el primero de muchos o de algunos que tengo y tendré en mente en el futuro.

Este fanfic es cómico, bizarro, y mostrará a una shipper de Touhou Project que fue muy popular en su tiempo (hasta que Imperishable Night llegó y lo jodió todo LOL (?)) pero aún así esta pareja no ha muerto, y sigue viva: hablo del Reimu Hakurei x Alice Margatroid :3 abreviado en la tabla química de las parejas del enorme mundo de Touhou, como ReiAli :3

Ya antes de los disclaimers, protocolo del copyright, espero mi historia les agrade. Y si no, pues... no puedo hacer nada ._. lol

Whatever...

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project y todo sus personajes pertenecen al santo beatificado por la Iglesia Friki y Geek mejor conocido como ZUN. Agradecemos a su imaginación, al alcohol y a su hígado el otorgarnos tan maravilloso mundo xD**

(paréntesis) opinión simple de la autora; todo lo demás es la mera narración de la historia.

* * *

**Resaca**

**I**

—Agh, me duele mucho la cabeza...

Ésas fueron las primeras palabras de Reimu Hakurei al despertar en esta tranquila mañana convertida casi en día. El sol cálido estaba ya cerca de lo más alto del cielo, y éste, de tono pastel y encantador se hallaba despejado y libre de nubes fastidiosas que le diesen malas impresiones: o de ser un indeseable portador de lluvia, o un manto lleno de almohadones grisáceos que le arruinasen a alguien la vista al horizonte. El clima era estupendo, cosa que le aseguraba a la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Gensokyo un buen día.

Excepto a la sacerdotisa Hakurei. A ella por el simple hecho de amanecer con resaca no le estaba deparada una buena tarde.

Al menos ella pensó eso, al abrir con pesadez sus ojos y observar el techo de su habitación. Y aunque a sus orbes carmesí les llevó menos de tres minutos acostumbrarse a la luz del cuarto proveniente del astro rey; a su cabeza, muy en específico a su memoria, le llevaría mucho pero mucho más rato. No recordaba absolutamente nada de las anteriores veinticuatro horas transcurridas, hasta saberse en su lecho con un fuerte olor a licor y una molesta jaqueca.

—C-carajo... au... —se incorporó lentamente del futon, hasta casi quitarse las sábanas de encima y ponerse de pie; pero desistió en su acción al descubrir algo que iba a ser la primera cosa de muchas que iban a consternarla...

Estaba desnuda.

—P-pero qué —en un acto reflejo para esconder su vergonzosa circunstancia, se cubrió deprisa con una las sábanas hasta el busto y se quedó sentada en el futon, confundida, pasmada y con un leve tono carmín adornando sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?, ¿fue a dormir a la cama sin siquiera ponerse algo que cubriese lo mínimo? Los días recientes habían sido soleados y calurosos debido a la temporada, mas eso no ameritaba ser excusa para que, alguien como la protectora de la Gran Barrera Hakurei durmiera así. Y, siendo aún más críticos (nosotros, no ella), ni siquiera la borrachera que era razón de su "cruda" situación lucía como motivo razonable tampoco.

Tras meditar un poco sobre los motivos (cualesquiera que fuesen) para dormir desnuda, a la sacerdotisa se le ocurrió una sola oración:

—A-algo, algo aquí no está bien...

Su talento para usar la intuición (aun con resaca), o los azares del travieso destino, ambos, le dieron la razón, ya que segundos más tarde, tallándose los ojos y colocando su brazo de vuelta a su costado en la cama, sintió por accidente la presencia de un gran bulto cubierto con los otros mantos de la cama; si antes se había quedado pasmada, ahora lucía como una víctima de Medusa: convertida en piedra. Su nerviosa mirada, de reojo, lo comprobó: alguien más estaba ahí durmiendo a su lado.

Eso en automático significó una cosa: Reimu no estuvo sola la noche anterior.

Su cara y su cuerpo, víctimas del impacto de la conclusión irrefutable de arriba, se quedaron inmóviles y con una muy leve capa de sudor frío sobre ellos. Ya no podía negarlo más a pesar de no recordar nada: compartió tragos (además de su cama, y mucho más...) y pasó la noche en compañía. Y al parecer, una muuuuy buena compañía (¡plop!).

A este punto su cara estaba roja, cual tomate fresco y reciente cultivado de Barbastro. En un arranque de bochorno y enojo volteó para ver a aquella persona y averiguar, muy a regañadientes, quien era su affaire durmiente. Su acompañante estaba dándole la espalda, y la sábana le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta los oídos. Lo único que se mostraba como característica peculiar de su amante, era su rubia cabellera. Reimu pensó en una persona de inmediato, y tragó saliva.

—Si... si es quien creo que es... —se dijo a sí misma, sin dejar de ver con escrutinio a quien todavía descansaba en su futon—. Yuyuko me va a matar...

De nuevo la suerte apareció para salvar a la miko de sus propias palabras: se abrió una brecha dimensional con un fondo púrpura, del cual salió el cuerpo de una rubia mujer de la cabeza hasta la mitad del dorso; la visitante estaba vestida con un vestido púrpura y rosa, y acompañada de un gorro inflado rosa, que tenía una cinta roja amarrada a él. La mujer bostezó, no saludó y solo dijo algo poco ortodoxo:

—¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho dormir; pero ver videos de la carrera espacial de los humanos del exterior para llegar a la Luna me ha hecho dedicarle menos horas a... —hasta ese momento Yukari Yakumo no le había prestado real atención a la sacerdotisa y a su situación. Por lo que al mirar bien de frente a Reimu envuelta en una sábana, a la otra persona dormida a su lado, y al cuadro completo que delataba lo ocurrido anoche: ropas y lencería tiradas en el suelo alrededor del futon individual y una botella de licor casi vacía a mitad del cuarto, todo aquello acompañado de un aroma a sudor femenino con toque etílico (no considero correcto decir "olor a sexo" nada más); Yukari se quedó en silencio, dejando que poco a poco en su rostro se formara una sonrisa socarrona.

La miko notó a su visitante y se sobresaltó— t-tú... —se sonrojó de vergüenza; pero luego volteó a ver a su compañera de lecho. Regresó la mirada hacia la youkai de los bordes, percatándose de que la nueva presencia descartaba su hipótesis acerca de la identidad de quien la desvirgó, le dio una noche de pasión, y descansaba plácidamente a su lado (bueno: al menos no lo dije de forma vulgar)—. Si... si tú estás aquí enfrente, y-y ella n-no es tú. Entonces... –Reimu no es buena manejando su nerviosismo; por ello Yukari la interrumpió:

—Creo que alguien tuvo una noche divertida e interesante... —su sonrisa socarrona desapareció y reposó los antebrazos en la orilla del portal dónde estaba—. Pero ya siendo serias: me parece bien que al fin te armaras de valor —dicha oración no fue ni burla, ni reclamo. Alguien como Yukari también podía ser sincera de vez en cuando.

Mas sus palabras no halagaron a la sacerdotisa, sino que la confundieron aún más.

—V-valor... pero por qué hablas de valor si lo que he hecho fue consecuencia del alcohol y...

—¡Hey! Con alcohol, con magia, con drogas, con lo que sea: rompiste la brecha entre la chica que te gusta y tú... y vaya forma en la que lo hiciste.

—... —se aturdió al escucharla—. La chica... ¿la chica que me gusta? —Hakurei la miró estupefacta.

—Pues... sí —Yakumo enarcó las cejas por la actitud de su interlocutora—. Reimu, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, estoy de maravilla Yukari. Solo padezco de un horrible dolor de cabeza y tengo en cama a alguien con quien tuve relaciones anoche, y por cierto: trato de averiguar quién es. ¡No puedo estar mejor! —La castaña miró con cierto fastidio a la de ojos púrpura.

—... Eres bastante chocante cuando utilizas sarcasmo, ¿lo sabías? —La rubia se acomodó el gorro un momento y suspiró—. En fin. Espero que Alice no sea como tú y también se ponga de mal humor por amanecer con cruda...

Yukari no meditó su respuesta, ni tampoco las consecuencias que traería para la miko: había revelado la identidad de la mujer que yacía dormida con la sacerdotisa de una forma tan natural, que para ella o cualquier otra cercana a la castaña que conociese su secreto más íntimo ya no podría provocar corazones rotos, melodramas, calamidades, convulsiones e infartos. No señores: que tu amiga al fin consiguiera pasar la velada (de manera muy provechosa, claro) con el hombre o la mujer de sus sueños (húmedos y cursis) y uno se entere es hasta razón para sentirte bien por ella. Por ende resultaría hasta normal mencionarlo en confianza. Sí, la youkai de los bordes tuvo justificación para soltarle esa bofetada de sinceridad a su amiga de forma accidental.

Pero lo que no esperó de ella fue su reacción: Reimu palideció, y se quedó boquiabierta. Incluso, temblaba un poco, mientras su cabeza se giraba a ver de nuevo a quien le acompañaba en la cama, y seguía sin despertar.

—¿...A-Alice?

—Sí, Alice. ¿Qué?, ¿creías que era yo la que dormía ahí contigo? —La ojipúrpura optó por utilizar una de sus manos para recargar su barbilla, riendo un poco—. No bromees, Reimu.

—... ¿D-de verdad... ¡de verdad es Alice!? —Hakurei ahora tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, y una mirada llena de nerviosismo que se dirigía tanto a su amiga como a la chica dormida en su cama. Ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Un momento —Yakumo ya no quiso pasar desapercibida la extraña actitud de la miko—. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?... ¿nada?

—N-no... —la de ojos carmesí negó con la cabeza despacio. En ese momento sintió unas breves punzadas en su cabeza; la resaca aún estaba ahí. Intentó masajearse las sienes un poco.

—Vaya, el alcohol realmente te pone mal en exceso. Hasta te hizo olvidar lo que pasó —Yukari la miró comprensiva.

—Es que... debe ser una broma —una vez mitigó un poco su malestar, Reimu volvió sus ojos a la mayor, intentando ver en sus expresión facial alguna señal de que estaba mintiendo.

—Si crees que es una mentira, puedes hacer dos cosas —con su mano libre la youkai de los bordes le enseñó dos dedos—: la primera, si tienes agallas querida, remueve la sábana que la cubre hasta su busto y descubrirás que no miento... si es que ella no despierta, no se molesta por lo que pasó, y no sales ilesa —sonrió bromista, luego señaló en el suelo una prenda—. O la segunda: analiza ese sostén. De entre todas las rubias que existen en Gensokyo y que ves frecuentemente, recuerda sus bustos y relaciónalos con esta prenda. Descartemos a las que parecen niñas o pubertas, ya que tú no eres asaltacunas.

—Sí, la asaltacunas aquí eres tú —Reimu la miró de reojo.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso. Bueno, solo hay cinco sospechosas: Yuugi, Ran, tu amiga la ladrona, Alice, y tu amable y atractiva servidora —volvió a sonreír y comenzó a usar sus dedos para jugar con su propia barbilla. Le divertía lucir como detective—. Yo no soy querida; uso 40-D y estoy frente a ti.

—Ehm, pues... Yuugi no puede ser... por su cuerno... —Reimu dijo nerviosa.

—Ajá.

—Y Ran, como kitsune tiene sus nueve colas... s-se notarían mucho bajo las sábanas.

—Ya solo tienes dos opciones —Yukari le sonrió.

—Pues... Marisa...

—Tu amiga es algo... plana —la ojipúrpura se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de evitar que las ganas de reír la vencieran. Si había algo por lo que Yukari Yakumo llegaba a fastidiar a algunas chicas de Gensokyo era por el tamaño de sus pechos, particularmente los poco favorecidos (lo de "favorecidos" me atrevo a ponerlo en duda; no soy fan del oppai). Y una de sus típicas víctimas era Marisa Kirisame.

Reimu conocía muy bien el "hobby" de la mayor. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y frunció el ceño:

—Si vas a decir algo o vas a reírte, hazlo...

—¡El busto de tu amiga es más plano que la tundra del Ártico¡ —Antes de poder soltar una carcajada se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos y permaneció en silencio, observando a la miko, a quien no le había causado nada de gracia aquel comentario. Dejó de taparse la boca y carraspeó.

—Eso fue tan maduro de tu parte, Yakumo-san —la de ojos carmesí suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—. Pero tienes razón: este sostén no es de Marisa... —se sonrojó, e hizo de tripas corazón para remover un poco la sábana de su acompañante en el futon. Una vez realizado aquello, comprobó que, efectivamente: era Alice Margatroid la persona que estaba a su lado durmiendo. Al fin sabía con quien pasó la noche.

—Pensé que se despertaría —Yukari también observó a la marionetista—. Hay algunas personas a las que el alcohol les provoca dormir más de lo normal... Aunque, otra razón puede ser que su sueño tan pesado sea un efecto secundario de los fármacos que le provee Eirin —encogió sus hombros, ahora mirando a la sacerdotisa.

—Realmente... de verdad es ella —la miko negó con la cabeza, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sus emociones dieron un vuelco interesante: ya no sólo era vergüenza, ahora se involucraron la angustia, y la culpa. Su propio sentido moral (el poco que tiene) estaba provocándole a nuestra protagonista un malestar en su consciencia que hacía ver a los sermones de Shikieiki Yamaxanadu como tonterías de niños—. No puede ser... —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Reimu? —Yakumo preguntó.

—Esto no debió pasar. No debí excederme y...

—¿Ahora te sientes mal porque te embriagaste y tuviste sexo con Alice Margatroid? Reimu, ¡ella te gusta!, ¡no tiene sentido que te sientas culpable!

—¡Sé que me gusta! —Se mordió el labio inferior, dejó de cubrirse el rostro y se puso de brazos cruzados—. Pero esa no es una excusa...

—Oye, de verdad, lo que AMBAS hicieron —la youkai fue muy enfática a la hora de responder— es algo bastante... común. ¿Es que acaso no vas a fiestas? Dos personas se embriagan de más, una de ellas dos se desinhibe con la otra, a la otra le gusta y le sigue el juego; van a un sitio solitario; se besan, se tocan, las prendas desaparecen, llegan al "homerun", ¡y listo!

—¡¿Pero por qué justamente tenía que ser de esta forma?!

—¡Porque era la única forma en la que aprovecharías tu oportunidad y te dejarías de boberías con...! —En ese momento algo enfrió los ánimos tanto de la youkai de los bordes como de la sacerdotisa, aunque a ésta hasta la hizo temblar: la titiritera se movió dormida, quedándose bocabajo y abrazando la almohada a su lado, balbuceando los nombres de sus muñecas. Yukari escondió todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza en su brecha dimensional; Reimu palideció, sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, hacer sus maletas, y largarse a tomar unas largas vacaciones lo más lejos posible de su dueña. Ninguna de las dos le quitó los ojos de encima a Margatroid por unos minutos. Una vez viendo que era una falsa alarma, ambas se miraron:

—¿Te parece mejor si continuamos charlando afuera? —La rubia ojipúrpura habló en voz baja.

—Estábamos discutiendo —la castaña frunció el ceño y respondió en un susurro.

—¡Lo que sea! Vamos a la sala, ¿sí? No quiero que despierte por nuestra culpa —le hizo señal de silencio y le chitó a la miko.

—Tienes razón: si eso pasa nos meteríamos en grandes problemas. Incluso podríamos salir lastimadas...

—En todo caso TÚ saldrías lastimada querida —una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de la mayor por unos momentos—, no yo...

—Me encanta tu apoyo moral —la de ojos carmesí se acercó a tomar sus prendas del suelo, sin dejar de cubrirse con la sábana. Viendo también la ropa de Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún le resultaba inverosímil que la mujer que durante tantos meses le había quitado el sueño y que la hacía actuar como idiota cuando la tenía cerca ahora estuviese desnuda en su cama, después de pasar la que fue, quizás, la más inolvidable noche de su vida.

Yukari se burló bajito viendo la reacción de su amiga.

—Yo sé qué te va a encantar más: servirme unas buenas tazas de té mientras te ayudo a recordar, con absoluto detalle, todo lo que pasó ayer... antes y durante, de lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

—Ja, ¿lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? —Inquirió y la miró de reojo. Terminó de juntar su ropa y olfateó la parte superior de su vestido—. No, esto huele más a alcohol que yo... A-ah —no debió ser quisquillosa, y menos cuando la jaqueca reapareció para hacerle recordar su estado—. Demonios...

—Creo que tú también vas a necesitar unas cuantas tazas de té. Como sea: vístete con eso o con algo limpio —la youkai de los bordes encogió sus hombros—. Te espero en la sala... —inmediatamente se adentró en la brecha dimensional y ésta se cerró, dejando la habitación.

—Agh... —comenzó a masajearse arriba de la nuca por las punzadas; mas se detuvo, al contemplar un momento los atractivos relieves que el cuerpo de la rubia de ojos verdes mostraba, tanto debajo como encima de la delgada sábana; una vista maravillosa, hasta envidiable... pero todavía irreal para Reimu, quien al percatarse de lo que hacía se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza su "poco afortunada" situación.

Luego giró su vista al ropero en su habitación. Se levantó del futon y fue hasta ese mueble, el cual abrió, no sin antes mirar hacia la ventana: era mediodía. Al tener la vista hacia el exterior suspiró, llegando a la conclusión de que las consecuencias de los sucesos de anoche, lejos de terminarse... apenas estaban comenzando a mostrarse.

—Éste va a ser un día muy, muy largo...

Y vaya que tuvo razón: los días largos siempre son los más interesantes.

Los sucesos interesantes pueden ser una bocanada de aire tras permanecer sumergidos en las estancadas, tranquilas y profundas aguas de la rutina durante mucho tiempo. Aire puro, fresco, salvador, y jamás inmóvil; presente tanto en la suavidad de la brisa, como en la furia del tornado.

Lo interesante en la vida de los habitantes de Gensokyo se presentaba de formas curiosas o impredecibles. Ejemplos de las primeras, han sido los incidentes que muchos conocemos (en forma de videojuego). Respecto a los segundos, bueno... estos solo pocas personas los conocen: los protagonistas y los cercanos a ellos. Sin embargo, en todo lugar, en todo pueblo, en todo mundo, siempre hay alguien que, dotado de un talento innato para el manejo de información, el chisme y la fisgonería... conoce muy bien todo lo interesante que refresca la vida de los demás.

Gensokyo no es la excepción a esta regla de oro. Su "fisgona del pueblo" es una mujer morena de ojos rojos, una tengu; aventurera, alegre, ambiciosa, y muy apasionada respecto a lo que ella no solo considera un trabajo o una vocación, sino además como la fuente de inspiración y el sentido de su existencia: el periodismo.

"El buen periodista no busca los acontecimientos únicamente; también los crea." Aya Shameimaru siempre tenía esa frase en la mente cuando se trataba de dos cosas: hacer su trabajo; y justificar las consecuencias de los hechos provocados por ella... en caso de que recibiese reclamos de terceros (con palabras, ofensas, o con ataques de danmaku). Le daba muy buenos resultados, y ella lo sabía bien. Además, como buena reportera, a la tengu le fascinaba compartir lo que sabía con el mundo; motivo principal de la creación de su diario: el Bunbunmaru. Diario desconocido e ignorado por los humanos comunes y corrientes pero leído por quienes no son de una taxonomía tan simple: youkai, kappas, tengus, fantasmas... No obstante Aya tenía otra creencia: el periodista profesional debe guardar la exclusividad de algunos datos respecto a la noticia que tratase. Y esa parte preciada y oculta solo debía ser mostrada a la gente correcta. Y no a cualquiera... a menos que llegase alguien que ofreciese una buena suma de dinero o algo más de valor... aunque los negocios ya eran otro tópico aparte.

El punto es que el compartir una de sus tantas "exclusivas" era la razón por la cual la tengu estaba volando en dirección al Templo Hakurei en este momento.

El día de ayer, explorando la Mansión Scarlet y tratando de adentrarse en ese mismo recinto presenció una típica pelea de danmaku iniciada por la bruja blanco y negro de Gensokyo: Marisa Kirisame. La mujer con quién se enfrentó la maga fue la elegante y estoica sirvienta: Sakuya Izayoi. Aquello era bastante normal, en vista de que la guardiana Hong Meiling, u holgazaneaba, o demostraba su incompetencia cada que la rubia de ojos dorados irrumpía en el lugar. Shameimaru no era la única espectadora, ya que las pequeñas Cirno y Daiyousei también estaban allí. Durante el combate la periodista se puso a bromear y a narrar la pelea como un comentarista deportivo, con el fin de divertir al par de hadas. Incluso se acercó en algunos momentos a fotografiar los lanzamientos de las spellcards de ambas combatientes. Pasó unos 15 minutos haciendo eso, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió: se unió una tercera chica a la contienda. Pero eso a Aya le pareció extraño, ya que la nueva contrincante hizo dos cosas: defender a la bruja de los ataques de la maid, y detener el combate. La autora de esas acciones fue Patchouli Knowledge. El sentido periodístico de la tengu la hizo dejarse guiar por la intriga, por lo que se acercó y miró más de cerca esa escena. La pelea había terminado, y las tres participantes yacían de píe hablando en el camino de entrada a la enorme residencia; la maid terminó haciendo una reverencia, como si se disculpase con la bruja. ¿Pero por qué? Shameimaru observó con más detalle, enarcando sus cejas. En cuanto la sirvienta comenzó a alejarse del par de magas notó que esas dos sonreían de una forma poco peculiar; ya era bastante extraño que alguien como Knowledge estuviese afuera de la Mansión Scarlet, pero lo era más su actitud con la mujer que tiene por pasatiempo robar los libros de su biblioteca. La suspicacia de la periodista se estaba haciendo más grande, cual globo inflado que aumentaba de tamaño al llenarse de aire, cada vez más, y más. Ese par, ¿acaso hay algo entre ellas? Tanto la fama de "robacorazones" de la dueña del Mini-Hakkero como la inusual muestra de extroversión de la chica de cabello púrpura le daban razones a Aya para formularse la anterior pregunta. Mas no se imaginó obtener una respuesta a su interrogación, y una positiva... al ver a Marisa y a Patchouli tomarse de la mano. ¡Boom! El globo lleno de sospechas y de cabos muy bien atados al fin explotó. La reportera quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos rojos respondieron con sorpresa ante ese suceso, aunque segundos más tarde su mirada se llenó de fulgor, y obedeció al inconsciente reflejo de enfocar la cámara fotográfica para hacer caso a sus instintos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro flashes fueron suficientes para capturar las acciones de la ya declarada pareja con total fidelidad, ya que no solo se dio el verles tomarse de la mano y el mirarse con las mejillas sonrojadas, sino también... besarse. Al terminar de tomar las fotos la tengu esbozó una radiante y victoriosa sonrisa, tan espontánea y tan llena de orgullo, que solo podía ser producto de una cosa: pasión por su trabajo. Ah, sí... Aya Shameimaru amaba el periodismo. Y sabía muy bien que, a pesar de verse rodeada por docenas de cuchillos de cocina apuntando a su cuerpo y de tener a una silenciosa y peligrosa maid a sus espaldas en aquel instante... con todo eso, nada ni nadie harían que ese amor disminuyera. Ese amor valía mucho la pena.

Al haber abordado tan épico recuerdo, la periodista se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda, dónde había un curita que escondía una cortadura provocada por uno de los cuchillos de Sakuya el día anterior. Sonrió y dio unas cuantas vueltas mortales en el aire sin detener su vuelo. La sensación del viento chocar en su rostro y remover sus cabellos, el dinamismo de sus alas y su talento para surcar el cielo a una velocidad que dejaba muy atrás al Número Mach eran motivos por los cuales amaba volar. El vuelo la hacía sentir libre e inalcanzable, y además hacía una excelente mancuerna con su profesión.

Sin embargo en este momento Aya no pensaba mucho en vagos romanticismos: el Templo Hakurei estaba en el horizonte. Se apresuró a llegar a él. No le llevó ni dos minutos llegar y aterrizar afuera del recinto. Ahí, de píe, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su falda y sacó un sobre blanco, el cual contenía las cuatro fotografías que casi le costaron convertirse en brochetas de cuervo, una muestra de la maestría de Izayoi respecto a alta cocina. Había pasado casi toda la madrugada después de curar sus pocas heridas en un cuarto oscuro revelando las fotos de su cámara, sin olvidarse de sacar algunas réplicas que podrían ser útiles más tarde, y observando lo que esas imágenes mostraban. No podía sentirse más orgullosa al hacer un espacio más en su archivero de fotos extravagantes, íntimas, muy vergonzosas y comprometedoras; medio Gensokyo estaba involucrado con esas imágenes, y la gran mayoría no se sabían parte de esa colección. Ése era (y es, aún) el más recóndito y oscuro secreto de Aya Shameimaru, por el cuál será enviada al Inframundo a la hora de su juicio final con la Enma-sama... Si es que no consigue sobornarla con fotografías de Byakuren Hijiri en lencería cuando eso suceda, claro está.

Pero volviendo a las fotos del sobre... la razón por las cuales las llevaba consigo era para mostrárselas a la sacerdotisa. Sabía que a la miko podría beneficiarle el enterarse y ver pruebas de la situación sentimental de Marisa, principalmente porque la bruja era el principal obstáculo que la castaña tenía enfrente tratándose de Alice. La marionetista sentía algo por la rubia de ojos dorados, cosa nada buena para Reimu, quien moría por ella desde hace un buen rato. El único punto a favor que ha tenido Hakurei desde que ella y sus amigas cercanas sabían esa mala noticia, era que Kirisame no parecía saber del amor que le profesaba Margatroid, o no lo notaba, cada vez que ambas magas convivían juntas. Ver estas fotos iba a darle buenas esperanzas a la miko acerca de no rendirse y poner más empeño en su conquista amorosa (que ni siquiera ha puesto en marcha la pobre, LOL). Al menos Aya esperaba eso, aun sabiendo que su amiga era muy pesimista.

Hay que reconocer que, a pesar de estar únicamente invadiendo las intimidades de otros, algunas veces la reportera del Bunbunmaru podía hacerlo por causas nobles. O no tan nobles.

—¡Estas fotos son oro puro! —La tengu se llenó de emoción, sosteniendo con ambas manos el sobre y mirándolo. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Reimu cuando las viese. Así que, guiada por el deseo de enseñar su proeza lo más pronto posible, caminó en dirección a la entrada principal del recinto.

El único detalle que la periodista no sabía, era que sus fotos eran nada más unas simples pepitas de oro… de toda una la mina de metal precioso que se generaron por los hechos de ayer. Y que ella estaba por conocer al abrir la puerta corrediza y gritar alegremente:

—¡Reimu, mira lo que tengo! —Se abrió paso al inmueble de la castaña y mostrando el sobre con una mano—. A que no sabes qué es lo que… —para su desgracia no completó su discurso al ser chitada por Yukari y Reimu.

—Hola, Aya —la youkai de los bordes recibió a la tengu con una sonrisa, olvidando que la había callado. Estaba sentada en una de las cuatro sillas zaisu que hacían juego con una mesa zataku. Incluso, estaba recargando los codos sobre la dicha mesita, que también portaba un juego de té oriental.

—Ehm… —la morena se consternó por la forma en que la recibieron—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Por el amor a los dioses, Aya… —la castaña le miró con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de hablar de forma muy clara y sin alzar la voz—. ¡Solo siéntate y trata de no hacer más ruido del debido! —Estando de píe, se giró un poco, quedándose con los brazos cruzados.

—Bien, bien. Lo haré —Shameimaru suspiró, tomando asiento en una silla a lado de Yakumo. Miró a la rubia de ojos púrpura, señalando con el pulgar a la de ojos carmesí—. ¿Se le adelantó el periodo y por eso tiene mal carácter?

—¡Ja! No… —Yukari negó con la cabeza y tomó la tetera para servirle a la recién llegada un poco de té—. Reimu solo está más preocupada de lo normal.

—Vaya… —la tengu acercó su taza, mirando cómo el líquido de la tetera caía en el recipiente. Al terminar la dejó en la mesa cerca suyo—. Gracias, Yakumo-san —su atención pasó a ponerla en la sacerdotisa—. ¿Qué sucede, Reimu?

—Estoy… intentado recordar mi día de ayer, debido a que hoy descubrí que hice ciertas cosas que no debía. Y si te interesa hacerme un favor: no me preguntes por qué no lo recuerdo, ni qué cosas hice —la cuestionada caminó en círculos por la sala, manteniendo su rígida postura, con el rostro preso de seriedad y de angustia.

La reportera, confundida por no obtener la respuesta que esperaba, giró la cabeza hacia la ojipúrpura. Ésta miró de reojo a la miko, y sostuvo su taza para beber un breve sorbo de infusión—. Bien: yo diré qué pasa. Nada más promete que esto se queda entre nosotras, Aya. Nadie más debe enterarse, ¿entiendes?

—Claro —enseguida de responderle bebió un trago mínimo de té—. ¡Palabra de tengu!

—No hagas quedar peor a la imagen de tu especie, Shameimaru —Reimu interrumpió.

—… Di lo que quieras —la morena se indignó y frunció el ceño, volviendo a dejar su taza sobre la mesa—. Venga: las dos tienen mi palabra. No diré nada. Es una promesa —habló con seriedad ahora, mirando a Yukari a los ojos.

—Bien… —la mayor sonrió y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, preparándose para hablar. Tanto Reimu como Aya le prestaron su atención en ese instante; esperando la primera que no dijese algo que la avergonzase, y la segunda solo queriendo saber lo que había pasado.

Si Yukari era muy buena en algo, aparte de dormir, contar anécdotas exageradas, y molestar a su prójimo... lo era en conseguir la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor, cuando daba su opinión u hablaba sencillamente. Ejercía una especie de magnetismo en sus escuchas, o en la mayoría de ellos. Ya fuese por su atractivo y joven aspecto (con todo y sus 1300 años de edad); por su porte refinado y estilizado, junto a su lenguaje corporal nada torpe; por su forma imprudente, irónica, ácida y directa de decir lo que piensa, o duras verdades; o por su reputación como una de las youkai más fuertes de Gensokyo. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, la rubia de ojos púrpura conocía muy bien su habilidad y procuraba siempre sacarle el mayor provecho posible; tanto para divertir a los demás burlándose de alguien, como para ayudar y dar ideas para solucionar incidentes. No obstante a pesar de la utilidad de su don, éste tenía una debilidad que Yukari fingía no conocer o que a veces olvidaba. En todo caso, iba a recordarla en este momento, ya que la tercera visita de Reimu se hizo presente antes de que ella pudiese pronunciar una simple palabra:

—¡Hola a todos! —No solo un "alegre" portazo sino también su efusivo saludo fueron causa para que Suika Ibuki fuese reconocida por las tres mujeres en la sala, quienes voltearon a verla enseguida.

—Oh, Ibuki-san —Aya exclamó.

—_Ara*_... —Yukari se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo para disimular la verdad sobre la debilidad de su habilidad: los onis eran los únicos seres que no prestaban atención a su oratoria, o interrumpían sus discursos—. Suika, buenos días...

—¡Chicas, ¿cómo les ha ido en este...?! —La oni de ojos marrones iba a responder con el mismo tono de voz, de no ser porque la miko se le puso enfrente y le tapó los labios con las manos—. ¿Hm?

—Guarda silencio... —la castaña le habló en un tono bajo, quitando sus manos de la boca de la oni—. Éste no es bueno momento para gritar. Así que habla en tono moderado —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, mientras le sonreía nerviosa a la recién llegada—. Las cosas se pueden poner realmente mal si algo... pasa... —Hakurei recordó a quien tenía durmiendo en su habitación, por lo que ya no dijo más, y se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Qué cosa? —la pelinaranja miró a la sacerdotisa confundida. No entendía el porqué de su petición.

—¿Qué sucede Reimu? —Aya tampoco entendía a la anfitriona; pero no por sus palabras como Suika, sino por su actitud. Estaba comenzando a intrigarle.

—T-todo a su tiempo, ¿quieren? —La de ojos carmesí retrocedió algunos pasos, intentando controlar sus nervios por las preguntas— N-no me hagan sentir peor de lo que...

—Actúas como si hubieses cometido un crimen —la reportera la miró de forma suspicaz—. ¿Robaste dinero al no tener dinero en tu caja de donaciones?

—N-no... —la miko se ofendió.

—¿Mataste a alguien? —La de ojos marrones también la cuestionó, aunque esa pregunta era solo para aumentar el amarillismo de la escena.

—¡¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer algo como eso?! —La agredida estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No importa qué tan grave sea tu crimen, ¡la verdad saldrá a la luz! —Aya sacó su cámara de fotos y la enfocó hacia la acusada.

—Reimu es una sospechosa —Suika parecía comenzar a divertirse—. Hizo algo malo, je.

Pero afortunadamente para la sacerdotisa, Yukari decidió intervenir, carraspeando. Las otras voltearon a verle.

—No deberían alzar la voz —la ojipúrpura les miró con serenidad—. Shameimaru-san, Ibuki-san... es poco educado hacer ese tipo de acusaciones, en especial cuando no son verdad, y no se tienen pruebas —la morena y la pelinaranja se quedaron en silencio, como niños regañados. Mas la youkai de los bordes dirigió su mirada a la miko ahora—. Y tú, Hakurei-san... No pierdas los estribos; recuerda que hay alguien durmiendo en tu habitación… No quieres despertarla, ¿o sí?

Reimu frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, pero reprimió su reacción ante el comentario de la mayor y suspiró.

—¿Alguien está durmiendo en la recámara de Reimu? —La tengu estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, mas Yukari la miró y detuvo su hablar.

—Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió. Y con lo que estaba por contarte —Yakumo sonrió, para luego mirar a la oni—. Pero en vista de que Ibuki-san acaba de llegar, creo que antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo... Suika tiene que prometer lo mismo que tú, Aya...

—¿Qué cosa? —La pelinaranja cuestionó, ocupando asiento en una de las sillas zaisu.

—Que no vas a decirle a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que salga de aquí. Es algo muy personal de Reimu... y no sería correcto que medio mundo se enterase... —a pesar de tener en mente contarle a Yuyuko Saigyouji en cuanto saliera de ahí, Yukari sabía muy bien fingir solemnidad.

—No tienen que preocuparse —la de ojos marrones se tomó los cuernos sonriendo—. Si saliendo de aquí voy a tomar algo de sake de seguro lo voy a olvidar muy fácil...

—Nos conforta escuchar eso, aunque Reimu y tú tengan una cosa en común ahora —la youkai de los bordes no pudo evitar recordar el problema de memoria de la castaña, y burlarse un poco del mismo.

—¡Yukari! —La de ojos carmesí le reprochó avergonzada.

—Vale, vale... lo siento —dejó de reír y le sonrió a Suika—. Entonces está bien. Ya puedo contar lo que pasó con toda confianza. Sin embargo debo advertirles un... pequeño detalle.

—¿Cuál? —Aya y Suika inquirieron al unísono.

—Yo solamente sé qué pasó de forma resumida —Yukari se sirvió más té en su taza—. Ignoro lo que respecta a los detalles, el cómo y el por qué... debido a que Reimu es quien los vivió; pero ella no los recuerda.

—Diablos. Eso... es como disfrutar una comida sin el plato fuerte —la reportera se decepcionó un momento—. De hecho ni siquiera se puede disfrutar de algo así.

—¿Y por qué Reimu no recuerda nada? —Ibuki estaba mirando a la miko, quien solo seguía de píe con los brazos cruzados y el rostro angustiado.

—Porque bebió tanto alcohol como tú querida, y por ello olvidó temporalmente todo lo que pasó en el día de ayer. Cabe mencionar... que la persona que duerme aún en el cuarto de nuestra amiga también tomó mucho —la ojipúrpura sabía cómo narrar de forma interesante y divertida cualquier hecho, evitando que sus escuchas perdieran el interés, y que al contrario, éste fuera mayor—. La pobre de Reimu se consternó al despertar y ver que estaba desnuda en el futon con esa persona... quien también está así… durmiendo.

—Serás hija de… —la miko apretó sus puños. Odiaba la forma un tanto histriónica de la mayor para contar algo tan serio.

—¿Durmieron desnudas? —Aquella respuesta fue más de lo que la pelinaranja esperó.

—… Si dos personas bebieron alcohol en exceso, y… y amanecen durmiendo desnudas —la periodista no podía evitar atar cabos ya con ese comentario de la rubia de ojos púrpura—. Eso quiere decir que… que las dos hicieron… —sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, mientras volteaba incrédula hacia la miko.

—¡Dejen de mirarme así! —Reimu ya notaba la mirada de la tengu y de la oni sobre ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

—¿Y… y con quién dormiste? —La morena no dejó de persistir al seguir mirando a la sacerdotisa. Quería obtener su respuesta.

—Ésa es la mejor parte... — Yukari no se contuvo con ese comentario, dirigiendo también su mirada a la castaña y haciendo que ésta se avergonzara más.

—¡Mejor diles de una maldita vez y no les sigas el juego! —Lo último que Hakurei quería es que la miraran; pero sabía también que si se enteraban sería más bochornoso. Le era difícil optar por una o por otra. Encima las punzadas en su cabeza volvieron a aparecer.

Tras esa oración, la youkai de los bordes sonrió complacida, y de manera tranquila, soltó la verdad:

—Alice Margatroid. Con ella durmió…

Aya y Suika no supieron qué responder. Se miraron, y luego voltearon hacia Reimu, hasta que sus rostros mostraron una actitud que a ésta le extrañó bastante: alegría.

—No juegues —la de ojos rojos se puso de píe hasta quedar enfrente a su amiga. Le tomó de las manos, como si le felicitara—. ¡Al fin lo hiciste! —Aya no soportó y se le abalanzó para abrazarla.

—O-oigan, ehm… yo no… —la nerviosa sacerdotisa retrocedió incluso siendo presa del abrazo.

—¡Bien Reimu! — La oni de ojos marrones también se le acercó a abrazarle.

—¡E-esperen ambas! —Como pudo, la miko se apartó de ambas chicas al grado de caer sentada en el suelo—. N-no… no es lo que piensan. No me siento feliz por lo que pasó.

—¡Ay Reimu, no hablarás en serio! —Shameimaru se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—Eso mismo le dije yo —la ojipúrpura agregó, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Por qué no te sientes feliz? —La pelinaranja se unió a la sesión de preguntas.

—Estamos hablando de Alice, Reimu. Alice Margatroid, la titiritera de siete colores. ¡La mujer que te gusta! —Aya simplemente no comprendía el porqué de la actitud de la castaña.

—Razonar con ella no te va a servir, Aya. La señorita Hakurei tiene un complejo de… culpa mezclado con incredulidad, y resaca —sosteniendo su taza de té, la mayor se cruzó de brazos mirando a Reimu desde su cómoda posición.

Al escuchar ese argumento la tengu se mordió el labio inferior, intentando entender a la mujer en el suelo. A veces creemos que nuestros amigos pueden ser pesimistas respecto a sus conquistas amorosas porque les gusta el drama o porque quieren llamar la atención como si fuesen personajes de películas dramáticas; pero la morena jamás sospechó que su amiga no lo hacía por esas razones, sino porque en verdad, Reimu en cuestiones del amor, realmente era negativa. Y si había algo que a Aya le frustrase en la vida, era la negatividad en quienes le rodeaban; pero que tenía que tolerar de vez en cuando. Así que en un acto de empatía y de preocupación por la miko, suspiró, y le ofreció una mano para ponerse de píe:

—Venga…

Ésta, recibió la ayuda sin decir nada y se incorporó.

—… Gracias —acotó en tono escueto y débil, observando a la periodista y a la oni.

—¿Sabes? No mucha gente tiene los golpes de suerte que a veces tú sí recibes —como si no hubiese pasado lo anterior, la reportera sonrió ladinamente, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—No puedo considerarlo así, por una sencilla razón —la humana negó con la cabeza un poco—: no recuerdo cómo fueron las cosas, por lo que… no sé si en realidad todo esto pasó de buena forma o no. Para serte sincera, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo diantres Alice llegó aquí. En caso de que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta y yo no la haya…

—No seas paranoica; tú no eres capaz de secuestrar ni a una planta —a pesar de sonar como una ofensa, el comentario de Yukari era para hacer sentir mejor a la castaña.

—De cualquier manera… —la miko insistió—. Al menos, como mínimo, quisiera saber por qué vino al templo si casi no he recibido visitas de su parte…

—Nos has contado que ha venido aquí dos veces —a la de ojos marrones le pareció correcto hacerle recordar eso a la castaña, mientras se sentaba.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Y por qué no? Podrías agradarle más de la cuenta y…

—Suika, sabes perfectamente que Alice siente algo por alguien que no soy yo.

A veces la sacerdotisa no era muy paciente cuando intentaban contradecirle. Y de hecho si eso ocurría intentaba que no preguntasen más; pero teniendo ahí a una experta en sacar de quicio a los sobrios no le iba a ser nada fácil. No obstante Aya recordó algo importante con lo último que dijo Reimu.

—¡Woh, esperen, esperen! —Buscó desesperadamente en los bolsillos de su falda, hasta dar con lo que en un principio fue el motivo principal de su visita. Las otras voltearon hacia ella.

—¿Y eso es…? —Le cuestionó la rubia de ojos púrpura al ver el sobre en su mano.

— ¡Es un tesoro! Uno que tuve la oportunidad de capturar ayer mientras deambulaba por la Mansión Scarlet —la emoción, tanto en sus palabras como en sus manos, la llevó a abrir el sobre y sacar las fotos. Las cuáles puso sobre la mesa—. Miren.

La youkai de los bordes fue la primera en observar las fotos, sin emocionarse y conservando su expresión facial serena. Posteriormente la oni de ojos marrones tomó las fotos en sus manos, algo confundida por lo que las fotos mostraban. Finalmente nuestra protagonista se acercó a la mesa y, obedeciendo a su curiosidad también les echó un vistazo, quedándose inmóvil.

—Wow… Marisa y Patchouli… Pensé que se llevaban bien, a pesar de que la primera le roba libros a la segunda… pero no pensé que fuera "tan bien"…— Suika fue la primera en opinar.

—¿Cómo las viste sin salir ilesa? —la ojipúrpura tenía más curiosidad por cómo la morena había tomado esas fotos que por lo que mostraban.

—Eso no es del todo verdad —Shameimaru se señaló el curita de su mejilla—. Ellas no me pillaron; "pechos falsos" fue la que me sorprendió y quiso atraparme después de haber tomado las fotos. Pero ustedes saben muy bien que se necesitan más que cuchillos de cocina para detenerme —dejó de hablar mostrando una sonrisa llena de orgullo propio.

—¿Qué pasó mientras tomabas las fotos? —la mayor volvió a cuestionarle.

—Hm, bueno: es típico de Kirisame-san iniciar peleas en ese lugar con tal de entrar y hacer de las suyas. Y como siempre, la sirvienta es quien intenta detenerla; pero Knowledge-san fue quien realizó eso. Defendió a la bruja y la pelea duró muy poco. Incluso si no me crees, puedes preguntarle al par de hadas que viven en el Lago de la Niebla… ¿Ya te convencí, Yakumo-san?

—Querida: yo no necesitaba ser convencida —la mayor sonrió de forma afable, en tanto observaba a quien aún sostenía las fotos—. ¿Verdad, Reimu?

La castaña seguía en silencio, observando la última de las cuatro fotos en la que la bruja y la maestra de Flandre Scarlet compartían un beso. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y al darse cuenta dejó las fotos sobre la mesa. Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba libre y se llevó las manos a la frente, apoyando sus codos sobre el mueble. Su paulatino dolor en la cabeza no era la razón de su acción; más bien, aquella imagen le hizo tener breves flashes en su memoria… que involucraban los sucesos de ayer, y el motivo que los desencadenó.

Sus acompañantes la miraban con atención.

—¿Reimu, te sientes bien? —la oni le tomó de un hombro a la humana.

—No me vengas ahora con que te sientes peor, por haber visto la prueba fehaciente de que tu rival ya no es un obstáculo que para que tú y Alice puedan…

—Aya, Reimu no está así por lo que piensas —la rubia de ojos púrpura calló el reproche de la periodista.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—… Ella ya está recordando…

Los habitantes de Gensokyo debían estar agradecido por dos cosas: porque las apuestas y los acertijos no eran una costumbre típica o un juego habitual para pasar el rato en dicho mundo; y porque de ser cierto lo primero no jugaban contra Yukari Yakumo, quien tiene una muy buena suerte de su lado… hasta para acertar haciendo las más simplonas suposiciones.

* * *

_*Ara _: expresión en japonés que significa "Vaya". En algunos animes la dicen mucho.

Bueno, a decir verdad tenía planeado que este fic en principio fuera un One-Shot; pero en vista de que me encanta fastidiar con detallismos y demás boberías a mis historias, ésta se hizo más larga. Por lo tanto ahora lo tendré que hacer por capítulos. Espero no pasar de cuatro entregas, en serio D:

Quizá los personajes, principalmente nuestra avara miko luzca un tanto OOC; aunque, mientras ZUN no me apunte con una pistola en la sien para que haga a la personalidad de mi personaje favorito de Touhou Project a la fuerza tal y como es yo no tengo líos ni razones para hacer cambios LOL. A menos que me plazca o que la historia se torne incongruente :3

Ehm, no tengo mucho que decir ya, así que bueno. Se portan mal y se cuidan muy bien :D

Prometo no demorarme con el siguiente capítulo, y ya no trolear a Reimu tanto (?)

En fin: espero reviews, madrazos, sobres con Anthrax; flores, gatitos, cupones de descuento para centros nocturnos… y cosas así.

¡Houston, cambio y fuera! :D


End file.
